Real World:Crossover, Cell of Change
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Soun, Genma and Akane visit the House, Ranma gets a gift and Happosai gets some visiters


  
Nabiki couldn't believe it..most of the fighters in Nerima were beaten. Happosai would take months to recover from his injuries.   
  
"Bet you love to know as much about Trunks as I do" Piccolo said,scaring Nabiki.   
  
"You'll pay for that" Nabiki said.   
  
"I blew up the moon..what can you do to me?" Piccolo said.   
  
Nabiki knew she was outgunned. There was no way she could control Piccolo. She hated it.   
  
***  
  
Washu filled in the whole in the wall. Sailor Mars tried to rip Washu's head off when she heard that Washu was experimenting on Sailor Saturn. Washu sent Sailor Mars flying and threw Sailor Mars into her lab.   
  
Washu smiled and said"You know I think I should try to get all the Sailor Senshi..as a hobby of course"   
  
Vegeta said"I'll help you with that"   
  
Then the door opened and two older men said "Ranma you must marry Akane!"   
  
Ranma sighed.  
***  
  
Genma Satome knew he could force his son to marry Akane.   
  
"OK so the first attempt was a disaster..but I will make it work this time..and I'll be able to retire" Genma thought.   
  
Then Ranma shocked them both.   
  
"There is no chance in hell I'll ever marry Akane" Ranma said.   
  
Soun Tendo and Genma stopped cold for a second.   
  
"WHAT?" the two bellowed.   
  
"He said 'no'..and if you don't respect his decision, I'm going to vaporize you both!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Ranma you BAKA!" Akane bellowed and added"I'm going to rip you apart!"   
  
Ranma smiled and said"I hit girls now Akane"   
***  
  
Akane was so angry that she didn't notice what Ranma said. She tried to hit him with her mallet, but he punched her in the face before she could hit him.   
  
Akane was shocked. Then Ranma hit her with a wind attack and she flew out the door.   
  
Soun and Genma did the one thing they hoped would keep Ranma from killing them..suck up like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Genma bowed at his son's feet.   
  
"Please don't hurt me" Genma begged.   
  
Ranma grinned and yelled" Kiss my boot!"   
  
Genma was sent flying out the door and landed on top of Akane. Soun was next and landed on top of Genma.   
  
***  
  
Happosai felt terrible. Some girl punched him though several buildings and he got run over. Sure he was going to heal..but all the cute nurses and doctors avoided him like the plague.   
  
Then Happosai heard a familar voice "Hey Happi..I came as soon as I heard what happened"   
  
"Roshi? Roshi! Man it's great to see you" Happosai said.   
  
"Same here...remember the good old days when it was me, you, and Chibsai?" Roshi asked.   
  
"Oh the good old days, when we were the strongest fighters in the world...well next to Yosho and Kami of course" Happosai said.   
  
"Yeah say whatever happened to your exwife..Klu Oh wasn't it?" Roshi said.   
  
"That's Ko-Lon you moron" Cologne said.   
  
Roshi's eyes nearly dropped out of his head.   
"Man time's hit you like a freight train" Roshi said.   
  
Cologne hit him with her stick.   
  
"Oww...that hurt" Roshi said.   
  
"Moron" Cologne said.   
  
Happosai giggled.   
  
"Thanks you two...that was the next best thing to ..well you both know" Happosai said.   
***  
  
Radzitz looked at Urd. There was just something about her....  
  
Urd looked at Radzitz and smiled.   
  
Radzitz passed out.   
  
Urd laughed.   
  
"Heh just like his brother" Urd said.   
***  
  
A-Ko looked for something. She knew she packed it...ah there it was. She wondered what Ranma would think of this gift.   
  
***  
Ranma wondered what weirdness would happen next. That and there was nothing good on TV. A-Ko walked up to Ranma.   
  
"Hey Ranma look what I got you" A-Ko said.   
  
Ranma opened the box...and there was a glowing green ring.   
  
"Hey isn't this the.." Ranma said when the ring flew onto his hand and Ranma became the new Green Lantern.   
***  
  
Vegeta walked in on Ranma turning into the Green Lantern and spit out his drink.   
  
"What the?" Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey Vegeta" Ranma said.   
  
"That was strange. Well you'll make a good Green Lantern Ranma..after all you can't top the worse thing a Green Lantern has done" Vegeta said.   
  
"What's the worse?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Snapping like a twig when your home town is obliterated , killing all the Green Lantern Corp members, and screw around with time and space" Vegeta said.  
  
A-Ko asked"How did you know about that?"   
  
"One of my uncles met him .." Vegeta said.   
  
***  
  
Ryouga couldn't believe it..Ranma hit Akane. Before Ryouga would have tried to kick Ranma's butt for that. But now,he just couldn't. It was partly because of what Ranma did in the Saffron fight. Partly because he knew when Akane saw him change into a pig she was going to go ballastic..and she knew where he lived. He also knew Ranma wasn't at fault for it..hey he kept on giving Akane hints. Then there was after he and Ukyo tried to break up Akane and Ranma by having Ryouga date Akane and Ranma date Ukyo..when the sprinklers changed him into a pig..his wet clothes were right there! What did Akane think he was streaking or something?   
  
"I think she loved Ranma...and look what that got him" Ryouga said to himself.   
  
"I admit I'm not the most tact person on the Earth,but geez" Ranma said.   
  
Ryouga nearly jumped out of his skin.   
  
"Ah! Don't sneak up on him" Ryouga said.   
  
"Oh and Ryouga..for our infamous challenge...I would have waited until the ends of time for you..but pop didn't care" Ranma said.   
  
"So instead of Ranma Satome this is all your fault I should've yelled 'Genma Satome this is all your fault' " Ryouga said.  
  
"You, me, and Ukyo all could yell that and it would be true" Ranma replied.   
  
"Think your father will try to attack you behind your back like he does with Happosai?" Ryouga asked.   
  
"Probably..he has all the courage of Starscream" Ranma said.   
  
"Starscream?" Ryouga asked.  
  
"Cowardly villain on some cartoon I watched a long,long time ago..I only remembered since he reminded me of my father so much" Ranma replied.   
  
"It was called 'Transformers' " Vegeta said.   
  
"How did you know that?" Ranma asked.   
  
"My pod picked up radio and TV signals when I first was coming to Earth..for that I learned how to speak English, Japanese, Spanish, German, Chinese, and Klingon, and some other unimportant stuff" Vegeta replied.   
  
"Klingon?" Ryouga said and added" Isn't that something a bunch of Star Trek fans made up?"  
  
"Yeah...which reminds me, we have to go to a Star Trek convention..and see if anyone there is weirder than us" Vegeta said.   
  
"I've been to one..and it scared me" Ryouga said.   
  
***  
  
B-Ko looked at the ashes that were the remains of Dr. Gero.   
  
"A pity, I wish he would have helped me" B-Ko said.   
  
She looked at all the stuff she had to move..even the incomplete project dubbed Cell.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo wondered how long it would take for Akane to stop crying.   
  
"Gohan wasn't this hard to train" Piccolo said to himself.   
  
Then Tatewaki Kuno yelled "MY TIGERESS AM I HERE FOR.." before Trunks punted him from the front yard to Canada.   
  
***  
  
Goku wondered what that thing was that flew past. He shrugged.   
  
Radzitz was watching TV, which Washu had now made able to get TV programs from across the world and the Universe.   
  
"We have about a million channels and there is still nothing good on" Radzitz said.   
  
***  
  
A cloaked figure walked into a bar.   
  
"Have you seen this man?" the figure asked..holding up a hologram of Vegeta.   
***  
Announcer(Goku): Well now a bounty hunter is after Vegeta. Ranma mets A-Ko's parents. Tenchi fights Kuno. Kasumi visits the house. B-Ko does something strange with the Cell files. The Ronin Warriors come out of retirement. Plus the group make their first public outing together....  
  
  



End file.
